dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter three
Chapter three of Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party. Story Late in on the Jungle-Ace's camp, Oscar gets out of his tent: his PJs were of a checkered black-and-white pants and white-shirt. He was feeling too nervous by himself to sleep and planned on joining the others. He finds Felix for some reason right in the open, which puzzled him. "Hey Felix" the bear whispers, but Felix didn't wake, only say something about not being fat in his sleep, "hey" Oscar repeats a little louder, "wha-huh?" Felix stutters waking up now, "do you mind if I join you guys?" Oscar asked embarrassingly, "what's wrong with your tent?" Felix wonders, "I'm scared to sleep in it by myself" Oscar admits, "Oscar, you're too old to be scared, but sure go ahead" Felix says, Oscar gladly does, but stops and looks at Felix, "wait, why are you sleeping out here?" he wonders, Felix only shrugs, "what's wrong in there?" Oscar adds, "I don't know" Felix answered dumbly, "then why are-" Oscar began, "I saw a spider in there!" Felix interrupts suddenly, Oscar giggles but goes in anyway, and while Felix was planning to go back to sleep he suddenly saw movement near the fence, through the moonlight the hippo could make out a big bull-man in a white jacket and pants, a brown-shirt, and a safari-themed hat or pith helmet, he was also carrying something on his right shoulder, or more accurately someone: a young dinosaur-girl in purple-pants and orange-shirt; Rey. Just as they disappeared behind the gap in the fence, Felix jumped out of his sleeping-bag and bursts into the tent yelling "wake up! Rey's been kidnapped", Oscar was just about to sleep when that happened, everyone else jump awake looking at the hippo as if he's crazy, Oscar had noticed Rey was missing, Sam and Ernie look and see she never came back from going to the bathroom, "but she was going to the bathroom" Sam informed drawing everyone's attention except Ernie's, "ah forget it" Felix shrugs and digs into his supply-bag for a weapon and pulls out his training-pistol. He couldn't afford to change cloths though, so he rushed off in is pajamas, the others fallow, feeling this was serious, likewise they don't bother switching into their cadet-uniforms but do grab their weapons and take off. O'Roarke was making great progress: he bagged the dinosaur and was hurrying off with her, but he doesn't know Felix was fallowing, keeping him in his sight while his friends fallow him. To the kids, this was probably the silliest adventure any of them have ever had: chasing down a kidnapper, intent on rescuing the victim, wielding weapons, all while in pajamas! fortunately the streets were largely empty of people and it was a warm-night (as it usually is in Cape-Suzette). Kit noticed Felix was leading them toward the docks, since he's been there tons of times with Baloo on their cargo-runs, but as to why is a mystery. O'Roarke reaches the docks and heads for a Gotha Go 244-transport-plane at one dock. Looking around to make sure he didn't draw any attention, he steps in the plane, failing to notice Felix crouching behind some barrels, and after O'Roarke enters the plane the other boys arrive panting, "she's in that plane" Felix informs, "I can't believe we're actually doing this in our pajamas, lucky no one is around to see us" Sam panted, he would be embarrassed to be caught like this, Kit peeks over the barrels and studies the plane, "looks like a Gotha Go 244, a military-transport-plane" he assumed, they creep toward it to see if they could get Rey without being spotted. Inside the plane Rey was coming-to, "ugh my head" she moaned, then discovered she was tied-up, "so you're awake" O'Roarke speaks, "who are you, and what are doing?" she demanded, "simple, getting rich, that fat-bear won't stop me this time" O'Roarke answered, Rey was struck by the "fat-bear" part, "fat-bear, as in Baloo, Baloo von Bruinwald?" she asked, "exactly" O'Roarke replies, "who are you?" she repeats, "call me O'Roarke" the bull introduces. Outside the boys could hear the conversation, Kit swore he's heard the name "O'Roarke" before from Baloo and Wildcat, along with a place with living-dinosaurs, then it hit him, "so that's the dinosaur-poacher Baloo and Wildcat told me about" he deduces, "so there really is a lost-valley full of dinosaurs after all?" Ernie gasped, Kit nods, "yeah, but Rey and Riven aren't from there" Kit explains, suddenly the plane powers on and the boys disperse, and now watch helplessly as the Go-244 swims off and flies away, "how are we gonna get to them now?" Bert groaned, "maybe that?" Oscar suggests pointing to a Noorduyn-Norseman-bush-plane: a kind of all-terrain-craft since they can have floats, skis or wheels for landing (though this one had floats), it only needed one person to operate, but had room for ten, the boys though numbered six, "I don't know, won't we be stealing if we do use it?" Bert expressed, "what choice do we have Bert" Kit reasoned and ran to it, "he has a point, it's either that or goodbye Rey forever" Ernie agrees and fallows, the rest do too except for Bert at first, but he gives in and joins them, Kit powers it up and as everybody got in their seat he drives off and they're away. The two planes were heading for the cliffs. O'Roarke and his lackeys haven't yet noticed they were being fallowed, Rey was praying for miracle and it was answered: Kit steered the Norseman into the transport, startling all on onboard it. "What the?" O'Roarke gasps as he looks out the window and sees the Jungle-Aces, "Poodoo, it's that cloud-surfer" he curses and puts the plane in evasive, by this point Rey was pretty sure her friends were trying to rescue her right now, though she wasn't enjoying the ride. Kit had maneuvered the Norseman to force the Go-244 into turning around and fly back to Cape-Suzette. O'Roarke was new at piloting, but he was doing a good job holding-up and throttles it to getaway, only backtracking to the city to avoid crashing into an incoming Douglas DC-1-airliner-plane (the oldest of the Douglas DC airliners). They accidentally drove a little too close to Higher-for-Hire that everyone in it woke up. "What in blue blazes was that!" Baloo screamed rushing to go outside with everyone fallowing. Back with the Jungle-Aces and O'Roarke, the chase continues. O'Roarke swivels his plane into a dive when they flew over Khan-industries, but Kit fallows. When they came too close to the neighboring buildings both pull away. Then they go through a maze of chimneys, but they each got through unscathed. O'Roarke sees an electric-power-grid ahead of him and gets an idea: opening a window he sticks his gun out and shoots it. Just after he passes it the grid shorts out and creates a wall of lightning, "oh man!" Kit exclaims and tries to change direction, but it was too late: they fly right into it and get fizzled, but amazingly their plane held up against it, "that was lucky" Felix notes, stunned that they didn't crash from that. O'Roarke though was less than pleased and tries flying down in-between buildings. Kit fallows, but stays high, "what are you planning to do Kit?" Ernie asks, "try and ground them" Kit states and lowers slowly, but was forced to abort when they saw a sewer-corridor ahead of them. Now they were single-file. This was the second-time Kit was flying through a sewer (the first being when the mutt Baby-face-half-Neslon was running amok) and hopes to do as good as Baloo did last time. However O'Roarke was able to shake them off by swerving into one tunnel while the boys went through another, "great now what?" Sam complains, however they weren't apart for long as they find themselves back in the same tunnel. Oscar then did something completely unlike himself, "if you'll excuse me" he says and to everyone's shock he opens a door on the left-side and leaps out to the Go-244, Bert hastily closes the door, "I hate it when he does something like that" Kit groaned. O'Roarke and co herd the thump but thought nothing of it. Then they find themselves out of the sewers and back in the bay-area. Oscar, trying to steady his grip, climbs underneath the left-wing to brake through a window. Rey saw his feet dangling and rushed over to see, "Oscar?" she gasped, however O'Roarke heard her and looks out too, and indeed also sees Oscar, quickly he pulls up to shake the rich-kid off. Oscar slid down to the left half of the tailplane (which was of the twin-boom shape like the P-38-Lightning, C-82-Packet, and Sea Duck), O'Roarke sees the bear was still holding on and after leveling out attempts to shoot him off, but can't get a good aim. Oscar meanwhile crawls back to the wing and O'Roarke pushes down in a dive, hoping to shred Oscar on the propeller, but he hangs on when the plane levels out again. Oscar then crawls over to the cockpit, and while O'Roarke arms his gun up Oscar takes out a pocketknife and plunges it through the windshield. O'Roarke blasts randomly to repel the bear, who loses his grip on the knife which flies away, although Kit caught it when it flew toward the Norseman. Unfazed Oscar sticks his right-arm into the cockpit and grabs O'Roarke's gun, starting a tug-of-war, and things go from bad to worse when O'Roarke accidentally shoots the controls for the plane, starting a fire and they were losing altitude, "they're on fire!" Sam remarks, they were also heading for an unusually highly-populated plaza, and all the people down there run for cover. Oscar slides off when the Go-244 tilted to it's left and he falls on the sidewalk, luckily he was close enough to not be seriously hurt or worse (though his glasses were damaged). The plane itself fallows and skids down the sidewalk until colliding into a wall. Stay tuned for Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter four Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction